themaguserafandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Crow
Inside his body, tens of red-colored vein-like lines had appeared; these lines had interwoven and formed into meridians. Ji Hao's blood was continuously flowing through the meridians. Even without having to jump into his spiritual space, he could perceive those faint light spots which were twinkling on his meridians. These spots were the Magus Acupoints contained in Ji Hao's blood, passed on through the Gold Crow bloodline. None of them had been awakened as of yet. With the flowing of Ji Hao's blood, these red-colored meridians were continuously growing firm. Not long after, it had slowly started to absorb power from Ji Hao's blood. Along with this series of moves, Ji Hao sensed that a vast and mysterious power was hidden inside his body. He felt as if he only needed to improve his strength a little bit more, or maybe just wait until the right moment, this magical and great power would burst out of his body. This was a gift he received from his Gold Crow bloodline. Abilities Golden Flames * The first one was Surging Light Flame Wings that he was using right now. Ji Hao's speed had been extremely fast even before he had activated his bloodline's power but after activating the Surging Light Flame Wings his speed had increased by ten times, even faster than a ghost. The arrows, which were shot by Qing Ying using all his might, were only slightly faster than Ji Hao. * The second special ability that Ji Hao had gained, was the Gold Crow Pupils. The ancient Gold Crows were magical creatures, which were created and nourished by the vitality and energy of the sun. They had been flying above the sky, looking down at the earth similar to the sun. Every place where sun rays shone, were within the sight of the Gold Crow. Not even dirt or ash particles could hide from the Gold Crows' eyes. The Gold Crow Pupils could see everything, from heaven to the underworld, penetrating through evil and darkness; additionally, there were immeasurable and unpredictable variations of this powerful ability. In the past one thousand years, a couple of genius warriors of the Fire Crow Clan inherited the Surging Light Flame Wings; however, no one had inherited the Gold Crow Magic Pupils within tens of centuries. Ji Hao had become the first one who inherited the Gold Crow Magic Pupils within a millennium. * This was the third special ability Ji Hao had gained from the Gold Crow bloodline, the sphere of natal fire, condensed by the power and energy of his body, which could transform into a fiery dragon and burst out within a very short time period. The lethality of Ji Hao's natal fire was as powerful as the flame cast by a Senior Magus with his or her bloodline powerfully activated. With Ji Hao's current power, he could only cast the natal fire once, after which he would be exhausted. The name of this special talent was Gold Crow Breath. Though it couldn't be used often in daily fights, it could be his most powerful trump card for the purpose of saving his life or launching a sneak attack.